Un futuro soñado
by Loka-Bones
Summary: Mini fic.Parte de spoiler 4X25. Brennan despierta en una realidad alternativa, poco a poco va descubriendo lo diferente que es su vida. Además unas fotografias ilustraran lo que ha ocurrido en estos años
1. Chapter 1

**Un futuro soñado**

Se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, cuando unos gritos la sobresaltaron. No estaba muy segura de donde provenían, tal vez era parte de aquel sueño o tal vez era realidad. Aun así, todavía estaba muy cansada como para abrir los ojos y comprobarlo, así que siguió durmiendo. Pero los gritos no cesaban, e incluso el tono de voz iba aumentando cada vez más. Se paró a pensar, pero con los ojos cerrados, de dónde podrían provenir y no sacó ninguna conclusión. Hay a veces que duermes, y en ciertos momentos no sabes donde estas ¿estaba en su casa o se había quedado dormida en el Jeffersonian? No lo sabia, y de momento no quería averiguarlo, estaba muy a gusto.

Pero no, los gritos no cesaban e incluso ahora le daba la impresión de que la estaban zarandeando ¿Tendría que despertarse?

**-Un poquito más**- dijo casi balbuceando. No recordaba donde se había quedado dormido, pero recordaba aquella semana intensa, todo ese trabajo acumulado y la resolución de algún caso con él.

**- Mamá, mamá, despierta**- dijo aquella voz

"¿Mamá?" ¿Alguien la estaba llamando mamá? Ahora si que tendría que despertarse, no comprendía nada ¿Acaso era una broma?

Comenzó abrir los ojos poco a poco, la claridad fue haciéndose más intensa y entre toda aquella luz, una persona fue apareciendo

**- Despierta, mamá**- seguía diciendo la voz

Poco a poco fue comprobando que se encontraba en una cama, si una cama, y que encima de ella había una persona, bueno una diminuta persona, vale en realidad, una niña. Espera ¿una niña? ¿Desde cuando una niña la llamaba "mamá"?

Miró detenidamente a la niña, tendría unos 5 o 6 años, su cabello era largo, no muy largo, el tamaño apropiado para una niña de su edad, su color era castaño oscuro. Miró detenidamente sus ojos, tenían un color precioso, aunque ahora no sabría distinguirlos ¿verdes? ¿Tal vez azules? No estaba segura. Era una niña muy bonita, preciosa diría, con unas facciones casi simétricas. Pero ¿Qué hacia con ella?

La niña siguió saltando encima de la cama, y cuando comprobó que su madre había abierto suficientemente los ojos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó

**- ¡Feliz día de la madre!**

Brennan se incorporó en la cama, y aunque el abrazó le pilló de improviso, después correspondió al abrazo. Tal vez estaba soñando o tal vez había tomado algo en la bebida, que le estaba provocando este tipo de alucinaciones. Esto no podía estar pasando, ella no tenía ninguna hija, y no quería tenerla. O tal vez si, recordaba la entrevista con aquella presentadora, le preguntó como podía compaginar la vida familiar con el trabajo y que les diría a sus hijos, ella afirmó que nunca tendría hijos. Luego ocurrió todo lo referido con Andy, y puede que se diera cuenta, que el hecho de ser madre no era nada malo, al contrario, es algo que debería tener, una experiencia que no podía dejar pasar. Pero, no había encontrado a nadie especial y cómo iba a tener entonces hijos. Definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño, pero parecía tan real, la niña parecía tan real…

**- Gracias cariño**- le dijo a la niña. Le parecía una grosería decirla que ella no podía ser su madre, cuando simplemente era un sueño

La niña sacó un paquete envuelto en papel rojo y una tarjeta de felicitación

**- Mami, primero la tarjeta**- dijo la niña sonriendo

Brennan cogio la tarjeta, en ella había dibujada una tarta de cumpleaños y un regalo

**- Lo he pintado yo**

Abrió la tarjeta y comprobó que había sido escrito por una niña

"Felicidades Mamá

Espero que te guste mi regalo, lo he hecho en el cole con la profe.

Te quiero

Joy"

"¿Joy?" Ese era su nombre antes de que sus padres cambiaran de identidad. ¿Seria alguna coincidencia? ¿Es posible que le hubiera puesto ella ese nombre?

Después abrió el otro regalo, era un pisapapeles con forma de Hueso

- **Gracias**

**- Vamos mamá, papá estará a punto de llegar**

¿Papá? Así que estaba casada. Se miró sus manos, y vio en su dedo anular, un anillo con un diamante, no era muy grande, pero eso le daba igual era perfecto, sonrió y se levantó de la cama

Comprobó que aquel dormitorio era muy distinto al suyo, era grande, espacioso…era de un matrimonio

Aquel sueño, parecía tener una estructura tan organizada, que hasta diría que podía ser real. No estaba asustada, estaba confusa, no sabia que se iba a encontrar. Parecía vivir la vida de otra persona, una vida que igual empezaba a envidiar

Salió al pasillo, iba de la mano de Joy, que tiraba de ella, parecía tener prisa. En la pared, había colgado cuadros y fotografías, pero no puedo llegar apreciar ninguna. Joy parecía una niña sana y feliz, y alegre. Tal vez, era una buena madre

La casa parecía tener varios pisos, ya que llegó a unas escaleras, que la dirigían hacia el piso inferior

Al ir bajando vio como la puerta principal se abría poco a poco ¿llegaba a casa alguien? ¿Tal vez su marido? Y como si fuera una entrada triunfal de película, la atención se centró en la visita. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, pudo comprobar que esa cara le era familiar

**- Booth ¿Qué haces a…?**

No pudo terminar su frase, el se había acercado a ella, y la había besado apasionadamente. Recordó aquel beso bajó el muerdazo, en el hubo mucha pasión y cariño; pero este que le acababa de dar Booth tenia además mucho amor, ella le correspondió con el beso, disfrutando de cada instante de él. Cuando sus labios se separaron poco a poco, el sonrió

**- Felicidades-** la dijo y a continuación la agarró de la cintura y la dio vueltas, se notaba que el estaba feliz y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa. Después la soltó y abrió los brazos

**- Ven aquí, pequeñaja**

A continuación, Joy terminó de bajar las escaleras- Papi, papi- y abrazó a su padre

Brennan observó aquella tierna escena, Joy le decía algo de los regalos y Booth le correspondía. Echó un vistazó al salón, se acercó a una fotografía que llamó su atención. En ella había cuatro personas, Booth y ella estaban unidos de la mano sonrientes, y al lado suya estaban un Parker bastante crecidito. Tendría en torno a los 12 años o así, junto a Joy. Era la estampa de una familia, de su familia. Pero definitivamente tenia que ser un sueño, Booth no podía ser el padre de su hija y mucho menos su marido. Era imposible, ellos solo eran compañeros. No había nada más entre ellos o…si…Los sueños son deseos ocultos en nuestro subconsciente, pero ¿Cuál era el objetivo de este? ¿Demostrarle lo que Booth la dijo en aquel sofá? Aquello de que ella algún día conocería el amor verdadero, que se daría cuenta de que merece la pena perderse en otro

**- ¿Qué haces?** – le pregunto Booth rodeándola por la cintura, al darse cuenta de su comportamiento

**- Ha crecido tanto**- dijo refiriéndose a Parker mientras salía de sus pensamientos- **Pero… ¿Cómo…? Tu y yo…**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?**

Brennan quería saber más, quería saber cómo se las había ingeniado su imaginación para juntarle con él ¿Debía resistirse? ¿O dejarse llevar por el sueño?

- **¿Cómo hemos acabado así…siendo una familia?-** preguntó

**- Huesos, a veces consigues asustarme, más que cuando te pierdes en esos estudios científicos- **dijo con su sonrisa característica- **¿De qué hablas?**

**-¿Somos felices? ¿Ha merecido la pena?**

**- Huesos ¿Qué dices? Dormir tanto te ha afectado al cerebro. Claro que somos felices. Te quiero, Temperante. Recuérdalo siempre**

**- Papi, vamos a jugar fuera-** dijo Joy

Booth volvió a besar a Brennan, dándole un corto pero dulce beso

**- Deja de pensar esa cosas**

Ella sonrió. Pero es que no podía parar de pensar en ello. Era todo tan surrealista. Se fijó en una estantería, parecía haber un conjunto de álbumes fotográficos. Había fotos de los últimos siete años, un álbum para cada año. Necesitaba "actualizarse"

Saber cómo era su vida paralela en la que había despertado. Si, eso era lo que era, una vida paralela, y quería saber que era de su vida

Cogio los siete álbumes y se sentó en el sofá, empezó por orden cronológico


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzó viendo las fotos de lo que parecía una enamorada pareja, en todas aparecía con Booth, como dos adolescentes enamorados, besándose, haciéndose cosquillas, sonriendo…etc.

En las fotos también aparecían sus compañeros del Jeffersonian, Ángela y Hodgins parecían haber vuelto como pareja, se les veía muy bien juntos y eso la hacia sentirse mejor, ya que eso significaba que su mejor amiga, abriría de nuevo su corazón al amor

También había fotos con un pequeño Parker, como ella le recordaba, fotos en el parque, en el zoo…Desde que le había conocido le había cogido cariño a ese niño. Se parecía tanto a su padre, tenían tantas cosas en común. Booth y Parker eran el ejemplo que contrarrestaba su hipótesis. Aquella que consideraba que traer un niño al este mundo era un gesto egoísta y aquella que creía que las parejas tenían hijos para sustentar su relación y no por el hecho de traer un ser humano. Booth le había demostrado que tener un hijo era algo maravilloso y tal vez fue él, sin darse cuenta, la que cambio su opinión acerca de los niños

Cambio de álbum, y encontró las fotos de lo que parecía ser su boda con el hombre que amaba, Seeley Booth. Puede que amara a ese hombre desde hace mucho, pero está claro que la Temperante Brennan de su tiempo aún no se había dado cuenta, daba gracias porque alguna vez lo hizo

Parecía que celebraron una boda intima, no muchos invitados, pero si los más importantes. Todos los compañeros del Jeffersonian, incluidos Sweets y Daisy, el hombre racional y la mujer de ciencia, ella predijo con Booth que no durarían, que no funcionaria; obviamente ambos se equivocaban. Zack estaba entre los presentes, se debe que se había recuperado, que había salido del psiquiátrico. Carolina también estaba, aquella mujer que los unió por primera vez bajo aquel muérdago. Por parte de Booth, estaban Rebecca, Parker y Jared. Le veía feliz, se había reconciliado con su familia, cuando estaba a punto de formar la suya propia y por su parte, están su padre, su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrinas. Ella también se había reconciliado con su familia, su padre estaba orgullos de ella, por no haber cerrado las puertas al amor.

Las fotos continuaros, y con ellas cada vez descubría felices momentos. Podía comprobar que seguía siendo una de las mejores antropólogas forenses y sus libros seguían cosechando éxitos. Pero en su vida había algo más que trabajo, tenía una propia familia

La familia parecía incrementarse ya que encontró las fotos de ella embarazada. Booth era atento con ella y no descuidaba sus necesidades en ningún momento. La primera imagen de su hija era un ecografía suya a 3D, dónde se podía apreciar perfectamente su boca, nariz, ojos y orejas. Aquella mujer de las fotos se había dado cuenta que renunciar a ser madre habría sido algo de lo que se habría arrepentido toda la vida. Ser madre era una experiencia maravillosa. Tener una criatura en tu vientre que dependía totalmente de ti, que poco a poco va creciendo, esa unión…era indescriptible. Más fotos, fotos del nacimiento de Joy, de sus primeros pasos, de lo que parecía ser sus primeras palabras. Las fotos pasaban, los álbumes, y cada vez se daba cuenta de la importancia de Joy en su vida, y en la de Seeley. No había casi una foto en la que no aparecía ella. Era un milagro de la naturaleza, una bendición para su matrimonio

**- Mami ¿Qué haces?-** dijo Joy sentándose a su lado

**- Estoy viendo fotos**

**- ¿Puedo verlas contigo?**

**- Si claro...-** luego se detuvo a pensar- **¿Dónde está tu padre?**

**- Ah ido hacer la comida**

Siguió pasando las fotos, mientras Joy le preguntaba por la historia de cada una. Apenas sabia que decirla, pero no la importaba, estar con sangre de su sangre, con su hija, era algo que adoraba. Permanecieron así un buen rato, el suficiente para darse cuenta de que quería a esa niña

**- ¡Chicas a comer!-** dijo Booth

Fue a la mesa con Joy, y se sentó, extrañado por la situación pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Joy no paraba de hablar, en eso se parecía a su padre, contaba como le había ido, que le había ocurrido a su amiga tal, los sueños que había tenido…observaba la estampa como del exterior, mientras Booth la lanzaba miradas furtivas, él sonreía ante cada comentario de su hija y así pasaron toda la comida. Cuando terminó, comenzó a recoger, pero Booth se lo impedió

**- Es tu día, te toca descansar**- la dijo mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla

Estaba claro que a parte de quererla, Seeley Booth era un buen marido, un atento y cariñoso marido

Volvió al salón y su hija encendió la televisión, Booth debía convencerla para comprar una. Joy puso una película, era una comedia, no eran dibujos animados, pero estaba claro que era para niños

Joy estaba abrazado a ella, sintiendo todo su amor. Booth terminó sus deberes en la cocina, y se sentó con sus mujeres en el salón

Lo hizo al lado de Brennan, y ella se recostó en su regazo. Booth la dio otro beso, un beso que jamás olvidará y se incorporó en él. No hacían falta las palabras, ella lo amaba y el la amaba a ella, y juntos habían formado una familia junto a Joy

Los parpados de sus ojos iban cayendo poco a poco, no estaba cansada, pero la comida, el sofá, la película…hacia que poco a poco, la entrara el sueño. Intentaba resistirse, se imaginaba lo que pasaría sino lo hacia, pero sus parpados acabaron por cerrarse

Una voz la sobresaltó, pero ella seguía aferrándose a él, la voz insistía y esta vez comenzó a zarandearla. Aun seguía durmiendo, había encontrado la postura, y no quería despertar. Pero aquella voz parecía no desistir

**- Huesos, despierta**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco

**- Huesos!!**

Consiguió abrirlos, yo todo había cambiado. Ya no estaba en aquel salón, ya no estaba abrazada a él, ya no estaba Joy. Estaba en el sofá de su despacho, agarrada a un cojín, con Booth intentándole entrar en reacción. Joy no estaba, su anillo no estaba

**- Huesos, tenemos que ir a ver a Sweets**

**- Ah si**

Se levantó del sofá y recapacitó ¿Entonces todo había sido un sueño?

**- Booth ¿Estamos casados?**

**- Huesos, a veces consigues asustarme, más que cuando te pierdes en esos estudios científicos- **dijo con su sonrisa característica- **¿De qué hablas?**

**- Nada, Booth, nada**

Si, definitivamente había sido un sueño. Cuando se había acostumbrado a vivir en aquella vida, cuando se había dado cuenta de la verdad, había sido justo en ese momento, cuando había despertado

No era justo, no era nada justo

Aunque no creyera en el destino, esto había ocurrido por alguna razón, debía haber algún motivo

De camino al despacho de Sweets, Booth la comentó que le había regalado Parker a Rebecca por el dic de la Madre. No podía ser casualidad, eso era una señal

Tenia que darse cuenta de algo, quería un hijo en su vida, debía ser madre, ese era el significado de todo, tenia que ser madre. Entraron en el despacho de Sweets, y se sentaron como hacían siempre. Sweets comenzó hablar, comenzó a psicoanalizar ciertos detalles. Pero debía interrumpirles, debía comunicar su decisión

**- Quiero tener un hijo**

La noticia sorprendió a los dos hombres, pero la siguiente frase iba a sorprender mucho más a uno de ellos

**- Y creo que tu serías un buen padre**- dijo mirando a Booth

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, lo he escrito hoy. Feliz dia de la madre!!


End file.
